


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by quelleheureestil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelleheureestil/pseuds/quelleheureestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee beans, cinnamon, and chocolate. Warm, cozy, and vibrant. Muted conversations and longing looks.</p><p>Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrilymccall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrilymccall/gifts).



> This is my first time writing female slash, so hopefully it went well and you enjoy it!

Coffee beans, cinnamon, and chocolate. Warm, cozy, and vibrant. Muted conversations and longing looks.

 

Allison sighs as she rubs down the countertop for the third time in ten minutes. Saturday morning: coffee date time. Allison counts three separate couples, giggling over ridiculously priced coffee and whispering as they squeak closer to each other in the leather couches. But there’s one guy waiting by himself, texting on his phone, which means—

 

_Ding Dong_

 

Right on schedule. The blonde woman walks into the coffee shop like she owns the place—she might as well for all the coffee she’s bought over the past month and a half or so, but that’s beside the point. The blonde looks around until the lone guy waves. Her face lights up with a predatory smile, all teeth with an unnatural light in her eye.

 

It’s amusing for Allison to watch at this point. Really. It happens every week without fail, but it’s always a different guy. Sometimes they’re big with broad shoulders and a jackass smirk, sometimes they’re on the smaller side and kinda flail-y. Some are white, some are black. She doesn’t seem to discriminate, but it’s a revolving door regardless.

 

After a quick chat, the blonde woman approaches and starts tapping her nails on the counter. Allison shakes her head slightly and questions her life choices as she tosses the rag into the water bucket.

 

“Hi. What can I get for you?” Allison asks, forced cheery smile in place.

 

“Hmmm. I guess he’ll have a medium coffee frappe, but I’m in the mood for something as sweet as you.” And she winks. She fucking winks.

  
Allison tries to ignore the butterflies raging in her stomach, the heat that’s slowly creeping over her cheeks, the smile that tries to spread over her face at the cheesy pick up line she’s heard a million times and continues to stare at the blonde woman in front of her.

 

“Jesus, fine. I’ll take a small mocha,” she rasps with a predatory smile. Somehow it’s different from the one before. Less “I’m going to eat you” and more “I’m going to eat you out.”

 

“Can I get a name for that order?” Allison asks and already starts writing an ‘E’.

 

“Come on now, babe. I’m hurt. You should know my name’s Erica by now.” Erica tosses a ten-dollar bill on the counter and goes to sit with her boy of the week.

 

Allison sighs and operates on autopilot as she thinks over this week’s encounter. Erica always seems so flirty towards Allison. It progressively gets more and more flirty as weeks go by, but she always shows up with a guy. Does she even like women?

 

The blender brings Allison out of her thoughts for a moment, but Allison’s eyes immediately drift to Erica whose hand is resting lightly on the guy’s forearm, her head thrown back in laughter. Allison brings her focus back to the drinks.

 

When Allison calls Erica over to get her drinks, Erica struts over like she owns the place; her date’s eyes immediately make their way down her back coming to rest on her ass. Allison hands Erica the drinks, and Erica deliberately grabs Allison’s hands as she grabs the drinks. Erica sends another wink Allison’s way before going to sit back down.

 

Allison stares up at the clock before grabbing her rag once more. Only fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and then she can leave.

 

***

 

“I don’t know, Lyds…” Allison says talking into her phone. Lydia, who is her best friend, called her earlier, and they’ve been on the phone for a couple hours now. They don’t get to see each other much now that Lydia’s in Connecticut going to Harvard while Allison is still in Beacon Hills.

“I mean, she’s just so… Gorgeous, total bombshell, you know? And she flirts with me, but she’s always coming in with guys, and they’re on dates, and I just. I don’t know,” Allison trails off. She’s known she’s liked girls for a while, but she’s never had this much trouble asking one out.

 

“I’m going to say this once and once only—you know how much I hate to repeat myself. Give her your number. The worst she can say is she’s into dudes, and then it’s her loss, alright? You’re a fucking babe, Allison. She’d be crazy not to wanna go on a date with you.” Lydia’s using her sassy voice: the voice that leaves no room for argument.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you’re right—”

 

“—Of course I am. Now tell me, how’s Jackson doing? He’s absolutely miserable since I left, isn’t he.”

 

***

Coffee beans, cinnamon, and chocolate. Warm, cozy, and vibrant. Muted conversations and longing looks.

 

Allison is vibrating with anticipation. Every time she hears the _Ding Dong!_ of the bell, her head jerks to glance at the door, and so far, all that has brought is disappointment.

 

There’s a lone boy in the crowd of couples, so Allison knows Erica will be here, she knows it will be soon, but she still can’t help the discontent sigh that escapes her lips as a hipster couple—with matching suspenders and glasses, imagine that—walk in instead of the bright blonde haired woman she’s searching for.

 

Allison grabs the rag to wipe down the counter, telling herself that she won’t look at the door again until she’s done cleaning the counter.

 

The next time the door chimes, Allison is half way done with cleaning. Her head whips up, and she catches a glimpse of blonde. Allison follows Erica with her gaze but turns back to the counter before she reaches the lone boy.

 

Allison is rubbing down the espresso machine when she hears a throat being cleared.

 

“He-hi. What can I get for you?” Allison curses the quiver in her voice.

 

“Hmm, he’ll have a small Americano, and I’ll just have my usual, babe.” Erica is wearing a cheeky grin. Allison raises an eyebrow and stares at Erica, who replies with a signature bitch-face. “A small mocha.”

 

Allison nods and get to working on the order. Her hands shake as she brews the coffee into the small cups, but she’s made up her mind. She’s going to do this.

 

As she finishes up Erica’s drink, where she normally just writes the name, Allison jots _555-6734 Maybe we could go on a date sometime?_ She then calls Erica’s name before she can wimp out.

 

When Erica grabs the drinks from Allison, Allison purposefully grazes Erica’s hands. Erica’s eyes jerk up, and Allison tries to give her a small smile. Erica smiles back at her, small, tender before straightening her back and strutting back to her boy of the week. Allison sighs and checks the clock. Ten minutes to go.

 

***

 

“Nothing?”

“You know, for someone who hates to repeat herself, you sure are repetitive sometimes,” Allison sighs and rolls over on her bed so she’s facing the ceiling. Lydia exhales. Allison knows she probably is rolling her eyes. “No, Lyds, nothing. No call, no text, abso-freaking-lutely nothing.”

 

“What a bitch.”

 

“Lydia!”

“What? Like I’ve said time and time again, you’re a total babe. She could’ve at least said she wasn’t interested in you or something. Anywho, her loss. Better off without her. The bitch.” Allison laughs. Leave it to Lydia to cheer her up by cussing someone out.

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Don’t guess; it’s the truth. Do you want to hear something sad? Listen to what Jackson tried to do last week.”

 

***

 

Allison is debating on hanging herself. Or quitting her job at the very least. It’s not like she’s never been rejected before, but she really doesn’t like the way the universe is rubbing that fact in her face. The café is packed with couples. There’s only standing room left at this point.

 

And Allison’s going to choke the next person who asks for a vanilla skinny latté with soy milk, two extra shots of vanilla, a shot of cinnamon, and half whip. It’s surprising how many people drink that shit.

 

Thankfully, Allison hasn’t caught a glimpse of a lone face in the sea of duos, but she doubts she can be lucky enough to get out of seeing Erica today. As if she knew someone was thinking about her, Erica chooses that moment to waltz in but stops short. There’s an uncertain smile on her face when she finally walks up to Allison. Allison forces a smile onto her face.

 

“Hi. What can I get for you?” Allison sounds stilted, unnatural.

 

“Erm, a small mocha, please.” She still has the uncertain look on her face, like she wants to say something, but she’s not sure what. Allison feels her brows lift.

 

“Just the one?” Erica nods. “Where’s your boy of the week?” Allison almost slaps a hand over her mouth at the bitter remark. She opens her mouth to apologize, but Erica beats her to it.

 

“I was actually, uh, hoping you’d be my date this week.” Erica is studying the counter, carefully not meeting Allison’s gaze.

 

“Uh. What?” Allison’s mouth is probably open. Erica rolls her eyes and turns on heel, obviously set on leaving. “No, wait! I’m just… I’m officially confused. You never called me.” Erica slowly turned back around.

 

“I thought you meant that for Isaac.”

 

“Who’s Isaac?” Erica waves her hand towards the chairs.

 

“The guy I was with last week.”

 

“But I put my number on your cup.”

 

“I thought you got them mixed up.”

 

“Then why are you asking me out if you thought I was interested in that kid?”

 

“I had to know if I had a shot with you.” Erica is now looking at Allison from under her eyelashes. “So, do I?” Allison pretends to mull it over before smiling at Erica.

 

“I get off work in 10 minutes if you wanna go get lunch.”

 

“You bet, babe.” Erica winks at her before strolling over to an armchair, waiting expectantly until the person occupying it moved, and plopping down in it.

 

***

 

“That is bad ass. And extremely sexy,” Erica says, leaning in closer to Allison as they walk. Allison was just telling Erica about the trophies she has received for archery, something that Erica apparently finds sexy.

 

“What can I say? I’m a badass in floral print.” Erica throws back her head and laughs, slinging her arm around Allison’s waist and pulling her closer to Erica.

 

“So it would seem,” Erica says smiling at Allison. There are just about the same height and a lot closer than Allison originally thought. She can feel Erica’s breath puff against her cheek, it would be so easy to just lean in and—

 

“Well, this is me,” Erica says nodding to a sleek, red Dodge Avenger. Allison lets out a low whistle and checks out the car, giving it a satisfied nod.

 

“This was nice, we should definitely do it aga—” Allison is cut off by an incessant, soft heat pressing hesitantly at her mouth. It’s gone before Allison has a chance to respond.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Erica breathes. Allison grabs Erica by her stupid leather jacket that fits her so well and yanks her back to Allison. She presses into Erica, firmer than Erica did, but still leaving the kiss soft and chaste until Erica responds by becoming pliant and opening her mouth slightly, pillowing Allison’s top lip. Wrapping her arms around Erica’s waist to pull her closer, Allison’s tongue glides against Erica’s bottom lip, and she can taste the strawberries from the pie they shared back at the diner. Erica’s tongue meets Allison’s forcefully and her hands tightly cradle Allison’s head. The kiss is a lot more forceful and gaining momentum quickly. Allison’s hands begin to move under Erica’s shirt when a honk rips them apart.

 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but take it somewhere more private, yeah?” The old man that honked then rolls up his window and zooms away. Allison’s face heats up, and when she looks at Erica, she sees that the other woman is shaking with suppressed laughter. Allison shoves her.

 

“Shut up,” Allison chuckles. Erica pecks her lips one more time before finally climbing into her car.

 

“I’ll call you later, babe.” And with a wave, Erica is taking off down the road.

 

Allison rubs her lips, and her fingers come back red with Erica’s lipstick. She walks the rest of the way home smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on Tumblr: sydburf.tumblr.com


End file.
